A Walk Into The Shadows
by Jules13
Summary: Well everyone's favorite Shadow Man Julian returns but not to Jenny. He's brought back by one of the Charmed Ones, Paige Matthews in fact. Will Julian go back to Jenny or will he start a new 'life' in San Francisco with a certain Charmed One?
1. Chapter One

A Walk Into The Shadows  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of L.J. Smith's people or the Charmed crew. I'd love to have Julian as my own personal Shadow Man but ~sight~ that's not a happening deal and Paige is so tres' kewl that I had to put her in a fic. She's got the red hair in this one btw.. I like Rose McGowan with the red hair better. It's so very Bonnie-ish but alas.. that's another L.J. person I do not own that will not be in this story. Julian's going to be the major Smith character in this with a few mentions of the of Forbidden Game chars. On with the show!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Paige flipped through the book of shadows in front of her and sighed. There wasn't any mention of a demon that had attacked them the night before. "Probably some new demon set on making his mark in the world." She mumbled as she closed the book and stood up. Looking at her watch she cursed softly under her breath. She was late for yet another job interview, this one was at an occult shop across town. She had gotten a good laugh as she came to the question asking her if she was qualified for the job in the application. The only people were more qualified for that job were probably her two older sisters but Phoebe had her hands full with her column and Piper was busy with P3.  
  
Walking out the attic door and down the stairs she grabbed her key. She stopped short in front of the door as Leo materialized before her. "Damn it Leo no far orbing when I'm in a hurry." She told him as she dangled her keys in front of his face. Leo gave her a smile and stepped aside. "Just wanted to wish you luck." He told her as she reached for the door knob. "Thanks." She through over her shoulder as she walked out the door and to her car. Unlock the VW Bug she climbed in and shut the door, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Come on Paige, you've vanquished demons, went up against your former evil enchantress self and helped defeat Cole for once, a job interview should be a piece of cake right?"  
  
Putting the key in the ignition she turned the car on and reached for her seat belt. It probably would have been faster to orb to the store but it was mid day and there were to many non magic people around to see her just appear like that. After hooking her seat belt she checked her rear view mirror before pulling out on to the street and down to the stop sign. Traffic didn't seem all that bad as she made her way across town to the shop called Moon Dancer's Place. The lady on the phone had been very nice when she had called the morning before to schedule an interview and Paige silently hoped that the lady's nici-niceness would still be there when she showed up fifteen minutes late.  
  
She hadn't meant to look through the BOS too long but she figured that that wouldn't be good enough of an excuse even though it was an occult shop she was going to. Even though Paige was a real witch she didn't get a witchy vibe from the lady across the counter when she applied. It was more of a New Ager feeling than one of a true magick user but it was a job and she figured she could learn more about the craft as she worked there, that is if she got hired. Pulling in front of the shop she took a quick glance at the mirror to make sure her make-up was still flawless and her hair wasn't out of place.  
  
Unhooking the seat belt and taking her keys out of the ignition she got out of the car and plastered a cheerful smile on her face as she headed towards the door. The shop smelled of incense and books as she walked into the dimly lit store. A bell tinkled above her head as the door opened and closed behind her. "Be with you in a minute." Came a females voice from some where in the back. Walking up to the counter Paige placed her purse on the edge of the counter and waited. The woman who had taken her application appeared through the beaded doorway and gave Paige a friendly smile, her blue eyes twinkling. Paige remembered the long haired brunette call herself Autumn and Paige had to admit it did fit her, she seemed very earthy and liked to wear browns and dark greens, with a bit of gold. She appeared to be in her late twenties.  
  
"Well Miss Matthews.. I was beginning to wonder if you got lost." Autumn's voice was teasing as she sat on the stool behind the counter and gestured for Paige to take the one on the other side. 'Now why hadn't I noticed that there before.' She wondered as she sat down on the stool, positioning her feet on the bottom piece connecting the legs. "Sorry, got kind of lost in a book." She told her giving the shop keeper an apologetic smile. Autumn nodded her head and replied, "I know all about getting engrossed in a book. I just got in a shipment of books on runes and runestaves. They were the personal property of a family a city not far from here. I guess they were cleaning out the closet and I was visiting a friend that lived in that neighborhood. I've got the name of my business on the side of my car so they approached me and now I am the proud owner of a lot of books and charms."  
  
Paige chewed on her lip as she listened to the woman's story about how she found and bought the books on runes and runestaves. 'Runes, now there's something to look into.' She made a mental note to look into the BOS for anything about Runes. She gave her attention back to Autumn as she pulled out a few sheets of paper from underneath the counter. "Well I need you to fill out the tax papers and I need to copy your driver's license and Social Security Card." Paige quirked a shapely brow as she took the papers from Autumn. "So I got the job?" She asked curiously as she took one of the pens from a cup beside the register. "There's just something about you Paige. It's like you fit here." Getting up from the stool Autumn waited patiently as Paige took out her license and SS card.  
  
Paige leaned over the paperwork and began to fill out the necessary information as Autumn disappeared into the back. As she signed her name Paige heard the whirring noise of a copying machine as Autumn copied her license and card. The noise brought back memories from her Social worker job and looking around the store she smiled. 'This is going to be way less stressful and more convenient to me.' She decided as she looked back down at the forms as Autumn came back in, sat on the stool and pushed Paiges stuff towards her on the counter. "So when can you start?" Looking up at Autumn she gave her a half smile and thought for a moment. "Whenever you want me to start." She told her cheerfully.  
  
"How about right after you finish the tax forms?" Paiges smile faltered a bit. "Now? That's a bit sudden." She watched as Autumn's face fell and she continued on quickly, not wanting her new employer to be unhappy. "But if you need my help I'll be happy to start today." The smile returned to Autumn's face and Paige couldn't help but smile back as she handed her the finished tax forms. "Well I guess you can help me put the books I just got the other day on the shelves." Nodding Paige took her license and Social Security card from the counter and slipped the back into her wallet. "Where do you want me to put my purse?" She aske walking to the other side of the counter. "Underneath the counter should be fine, customer's aren't allowed back there so it should be perfectly safe back there." Placing her purse underneath the counter she followed Autumn to the back where the shop keeper handed her a box marked Thornton.  
  
End of Chapter One: Wow.. I just threw all that out in one sitting.. I'm currently working on a VD fan fic but I just had to get this one started. Tell me if you like it and I'll continue on. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Paige walked back to the front of the store and placed the box on the counter. Taking a pair of scissors from the pen cup she slit the top of the box open. Prying the flaps open she stepped back as a gust of wind seemed to blow up from the box. 'Well that was weird.' She thought to herself as she leaned over to look in the box. Inside were five thick books, a couple of scroll type parchments and a wooden object that looked similar to a really short cane.  
  
Taking the cane out of the box she coul feel it vibrate with power as she held it in her hands. "I've got to have this thing." She said softly, wide eyed, as she traced the carvings on it with her fingertips. "That is a runestave." Autumn said coming up behind her with a box of her own. "A runestave?" Paige's curiosity was piqued and she wanted to know more about this wooden cane like object.  
  
"Supposedly the runestave is used to call forth the djin, the creatures we call genies." Autumn contined on as she watched Paige carress the stave almost lovingly. "Wow, does it really work?" Paige's voice was breathy as she thought of all the possibilities of having her own djin. Briefly she remembered hearing something about djins not being the whole Robin Williams joke cracking type but it was to good of an oppurtunity to pass up.  
  
"Can I buy it from you?" Auntumn surprised her by shaking her head no. "No Paige. You can have it. Consider it an advance on your first paycheck. You might need this book though." She told her as she pulled a rather old looking book out of the box infront of Paige. It was a hardback, leather bound book on djins and their history. "In this you can find the symbols that are inscribed on the stave."  
  
Taking the heavey book from her with her free hand Paige swept her eyes over the cover. "So how exactly do you use the stave?" Paige was pretty sure it told you in the book but she wanted to hear it from Autumn. "Well I've read that you take the name of the djin you want to call forth and carve it into the stave. It also says that you if you carve out the name of the djin that djin ceases to be." Paige looked at the stave in her hand a quirked a brow. "Do you think it'll work?"  
  
Autumn contemplated the stave in Paige's hand silently for a moment. "Well I'm not sure, but if not, then you can just hand it on your wall for decoration." Paige smiled at the other woman's attempt at humor but the worred look on Autumn's face bothered her a bit. "Is something wrong boss?" Paige asked her as Autumn began rummaging through the box she had just brought out. "Just be careful with the stave. Djin's aren't big fluffy puppies, legend says that they can be extremely dangerous and cruel."  
  
Paige nodded in agreement and placed both the stave and the book next to her purse under the counter. Returning to her own box of goodies Paige took out each book and dusted them off before placing them on the shelves for the next hour and a half. Lunch time came sooner than she thought and when Autumn insisted on buying Paige grabbed her things from the counter and waited outside as the shop keeper closed the store for lunch.  
  
"How do you feel about Thai?" Autumn asked her as she began to walked down the sidewalked. "Sounds good to me." Paige told he as she fell instep with her new employer. "Do you mind if I put these in the car first?" She asked gesturing towards the stave and the book. Shrugging Autumn stopped beside Paige's bug and waited as Paige opened the trunk and locked the stave and book in it.  
  
Shouldering her purse Paige stuffed her keys in her pocket and gave Autumn a cheerful smile. "Let's go eat." The walk to the Thai resteraunt was a short one, it being only a block away from the shop. It wasn't nearly as crowded as Paige expected, it being lunch time and all. They were seated almost immediately by a short dark haired girl who knew Autumn by name. "I take it you eat here often." Paige said as she looked around the well decorated eatier.  
  
"Pretty much." Was Autumn's reply as they sat down and waited to be aproched by either a waiter or waitress. Lunch was full of light conversation and mandarin chicken. Paige couldn't remember the last time she had tasted something so good. She was almost sorry to have to leave and go back to work but as Autumn paid for their lunch Paige realized she was itching to get back to the books she was shelving at the shop.  
  
End of Chapter Two: As always, questions, comments, all that nift stuff are welcomed.. gotta go to my parent's for Easter dinner. Sorry if this chapter was as good as the last. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Paige walked into the shop smiling slightly as she heard the tinkle of the bell over head. "Well back to the ole grindstone." Autumn said cheerefully as she walked in behind Paige. "Yep." Was Paiges only reply as she headed back to the book shelf she had been working at before lunch. The rest of the day passed in a blur of books and price tags and before she knew it it was closing time. It didn't take much to clean the shop up, the hard wood floors hadn't needed much sweeping and the shelves had been dusted through out the day. As Paige pulled her keys out of her pocket and grabbed her purse she met Autumn at the door.  
  
"Well how'd you like your first day?" Paige smiled at the curious tone in Autumn's voice. "Ah piece of cake. Is it usually this slow though?" After waiting for Paige to walk out Autumn locked the door from the outside before replying. "No, it was just one of those slow days little shops like mine get everynow and then." Nodding Paige shouldered her purse and fell into step with Autumn as they walked to the street. "Well what time do you want me here tomorrow?" Autumn stopped at what Paige assumed to be the woman's canary yellow Chevy Nova and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ten sound ok?" Paige smiled, she was liking her new boss already.  
  
Sure it was part time hours from 10 to 6 pm but it was another flow of income coming into the Halliwell house. "Sure sounds great, I'll see you then." She gave the shop keeper a small wave before turning towards her bug. "Ok see you then, oh and Paige?" Paige turned and quirked a curious brow as she took in Autumn's worried look. "Yeah boss?" Paige watched as Autumn chewed her lower lup nervously. "Be careful with that stave ok?" A mischevious smile appeared on Paige's face but in a reassurring voice she replied, "Sure thing Boss." Once more she turned and walked to her car and unlocked the door.  
  
The street behind her was alive with evening commuters. "Well this job seems like it's going to turn out preeeety nice." She said to herself as she sat down in the car and started it up. After going through the ritual of saftey belt fastening, mirror adjusting and radio tuing she stuck her hand out the window and gave Autumn a wave as she pulled away from the curb and carefully pulled out into the flow of traffic. The ride home took a bit longer than the ride to work due to frequent stops by the various motorist infront of her. Around 6:25 p, she pulled up infront of the manor and turned the car off. After taking her stuff out of the trunk and locking the car back up she headed up the walk and to the door.  
  
A loud crash from inside sent a wave of panic through Paige and she quickly opened the door and ran inside. The scene infront of her when she arrived in the living room left her speechless. There was glass everywhere on the floor, Piper was standing on the couch looking disheavled, Leo was leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face and Phoebe was no where to be seen. "What the hell is going on here?" Paige asked looking around the room. Quirking a brow as she heard Leo snicker she turned and gave him a puzzled look. "Piper saw a mouse." He told Paige nodding to his wife who was posed in a fighting stance on the couch.  
  
"A rat! A huge Deamon Rat!" Came Piper's reply from her spot on the couch. Paige rolled her eyes and walked further into the living room. "How bad can it be?" The words had barely left her mouth when a brown fire breathing rat the size of a St. Bernard came strolling into the living room as if he owned the place. "Oh Goddess you weren't kidding!" Paige exclaimed as she jumped on a nearby chair. "Vanquish it Piper, blow it up!" Paige looked from the rat to her sister. "Yeah sure, if it was that easy I would have done it 30 minutes ago. Watch!" Piper moved to vanquish the rat but in a blink of an eye the furry fire breathing rodent had moved from the doorway to the other side of the room near Paige's chair.  
  
'Shit.' Her mind screamed as the rat torched the chair. Orbing from that chair to another she breathed a small sigh of relief as she looked down at herself. 'Good no scorch marks!' She thought happily as she looked back up at the rat.. Suddenly she realized her hands were empty. Looking at the chair she just left she gave a groan of dismay as she saw her bag and purse sitting on the flamming chair, still untouched for the moment. Extending one hand she shouted, "Bag!" and extending the other hand she added, "Purse!" She smiled as the objects appeared in her hands. "See I told you." Piper told her as the rat moved from the flamming chair as Leo stepped forward with a fire extinguisher.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked Piper as the elder Halliwell turned with the rat to follow it's movements. "Here I am." Called Phoebe as she ran into the room holding three vials of potion with a slip of paper tied around each vial. "Here Piper, Paige. You know the deal." She sad as she tossed a vial to each sister. Dropping the bag and purse on the chair Paige caught the vial and slipped the paper off as Phoebe jumped in a chair on the other side. The three sisters had now formed a circle around the rat with vanquishing potions and spells in hand. "Ok all together now." Phoembe called out as she took her own paper off.  
  
In the smoke filled living room three femal voices call out in unison:  
  
Be gone from here you beast of fire. Free us from these straights of dire.  
  
From our sights you now must flee. Leave this house let us be.  
  
By the power of three So mote it be!  
  
With a flick of their wrist they threw the vials at the rat and Paige watched as the rat was incased in ice and her eyes widened slightly as it blew apart. Jumping off the chair she caught herself as she slipped on a chunk of ice. "who." She said as she pushed the bag along with her purse out of the way before sitting down in the chair. "I swear, I get a job and while I'm at work we get infested with rats!" She said sarcastically as she watched Piper slowly step off the couch. "Rat." Piper told her putting an emphasis on the "t". "If we were infested their would have been more than one." She added in a weary voice as she sat down on the couch. Slidging down to sit in her own chair Phoebe shook her head. "I don't even want to think about that." She said as her gaze fell on the foam covered blacken chair.  
  
With a smirk Paige looked around the room at the destruction their little "guest" had ensued. 'Well atleast we're all safe.' Paige thought to herself as she closed her eyes. A thought occurred to her and opening her eyes she looked at Piper. "Where's my nephew?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leo orb out and then a moment orbed back. "Right here." He stated sitting down beise Piper, his son in his arms. Relief washed over Paige as she saw Wyatt was safe and sound. "What's in the bag?" Phoebe's question startled her and Paige rased a curious brow. "Bag? What bag?" Realizing what her sister was talking about Paige grabbed the bag and her purse and stood up. "Oh just a book I picked up from work." She said nonchanlantly and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"How was your first day?" Piper asked her as she snuggled in closer to Leo and checked on her son. "Oh it was ok, you know the usual, fill out this form, fill out that form, put books away, take money from people. All that boring stuff." She gave her family a small smile as Piper replied with an, "Ah." Turning back to the stairs she started up to the room but Phoebe's voice stopped her. "So what's the book about?" Paige felt like a teenager and her parents were grilling her about her first day of school and her homework. All she wanted to do was go up to her room and check out her stave and book. 'If they know I want to call on a Djin they'll say it's for personal gain but it's not, it's research, yeah that's it, research.'  
  
She had to come up with something fast, something that wouldn't intrest either one of her sisters or Leo. "I belive it's about the mating rituals of garden gnomes." She winced slightly, her back to them as she waited for a reply. "Oh." Came Phoebe's answer in a 'um that's nice' time. "Yeah it was free so I really can't complain right?" She didn't wait for an answer before going up the stairs to her room. Locking herself she slid down the door and sat down on the floor, back propped up against the wooden structure. Pulling the stave and book out of the bag she studied them as she chewed on her lower lip in thought. "Where do I start?" She asked softly outloud as she placed the stave in her lap and opened the book to the first page.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Ok I know it's taken me forever but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Now I have to work on my VD fan fic A Tale of the Stars. As always, comments, questions, all that lovely stuff is welcomed. 


End file.
